


The Other Side | Sanvers Video [+3x05]

by sweetaswholepie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaswholepie/pseuds/sweetaswholepie
Summary: it's sad i'm sorry





	The Other Side | Sanvers Video [+3x05]

this is a lot of feels ok

 

<https://youtu.be/AY1poERC-Ko> 

 

the chorus of the song alone..

> We are buried in broken dreams
> 
> We are knee deep without a plea
> 
> I don't want to know what it's like to live without you
> 
> Don't want to know the other side of a world without you
> 
> \- The Other Side by Ruelle
> 
>  

 

<3 <3 <3


End file.
